This invention relates to artificial fishing lures, and in particular to a fishing lure of the jig type which, in use, is drawn through the water.
A jig type artificial lure is suspended from the tip of a fisherman's rod and may be alternately raised and lowered short distances within the water by upward and downward movement of the rod tip, or it is moved through the water by reeling the lure through the water with a jerking movement. There are many artificial lures which have been developed over the years which have a movement for attracting fish. One of the more successful of these lures is the use of pork rind attached to a hook, which pork rind quivers and shakes in the water as it is being drawn to the reel. A major disadvantage of the use of pork rind, however, is that it is deteriorates when it is dried after used, and generally must be thrown away.